Two Rivers
by iwasnthere622
Summary: Demyx was just walking along his only path when he decided to explore another route. Who could have guessed what he would find? Zemyx and RenoxSaix for Reyaa.


Merry Christmas, Reyaa! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>Hands folded behind his head, Demyx aimlessly walked along the path, staring up at the passing clouds and pretending he could see images hidden among them.<p>

"Ah, a bunny!" he pointed up at the fluffy shape, blushing a bit when a startled bird cawed and took to the skies from a nearby tree.

"Sorry…" he muttered, kicking a rock and continuing on.

The path was narrow, a dirt trail through the woods, tall, green trees on either side, their leaves interwoven and blocking the sky in places where the foliage was particularly thick.

Birds chirped and leaves rustled as the undisturbed wildlife ignored Demyx's presence, going on with its business.

Demyx himself was lost in thought, not truly paying attention to his surroundings. He knew this path better than anything else, walking it every day; his feet knew the way and would get him there without needing his brain's orders.

The blonde stretched, letting his arms drop to his sides and scanning the foliage. His scuffed sneakers kicked another rock and he amused himself by kicking it along for a bit until it skittered into the underbrush.

Readjusting his backpack's strap on his shoulder, he checked his watch, absentmindedly noticing he had another two hours to kill before he could head home. Shifting the weight to his other side, he tugged down his faded tee, slipping his hands into the pockets of worn and ripped jeans.

Soon he was at the familiar split in the path. The right would gently loop back around, meandering through the forest and coming out only a handful of yards away from where he had started. The left… Demyx peered down that way, just able to make out a thinning of the foliage towards the horizon. He didn't know what was down there; he'd always looped around and by then it'd be safe to head home and he could work on his homework before going to sleep.

He glanced to the right and internally debated with himself. He didn't have that much homework, really, and the later he got home the better. It's not like anyone would be worried about him.

He glanced to the left. It could just be a dead end. Or someone's backyard. Or... something.

Shrugging, for once not caring that no one knew where he was and he really should know better than to go exploring the woods alone, he started down the left path, grinning a little.

For a while, it looked exactly the same, so much so that Demyx started to doubt whether he had actually gone down the other path. Then, he heard it. It was faint, but it was there, a gentle sound behind the usual noises of the animals.

"Water?" Demyx mused aloud, not knowing of any lakes or rivers around here. As he kept going, the noise grew gradually in volume and the trees started to become farther and farther spread out, the foliage thinning.

Following a curve in the path, Demyx gasped softly when the trees disappeared completely, revealing a small meadow alongside a gently rolling river. Walking over, he peered into the clear blue water, amazed at how clean it was.

"Whoa!" he jumped when a fish splashed before swimming along with the current. The river itself wasn't that deep – it looked like Demyx would be able to stand even at its deepest point – nor was it particularly wide – six or seven steps and he'd be across, the teen guessed.

Letting his backpack slip off his shoulder, the blonde sat next to it at the river's bank, smiling up at the clear sky and watching the clouds once more, enjoying the sound of the river flowing along.

He wondered how many people knew this was here and how many had seen it with their own eyes – it felt undisturbed, peaceful. Mentally declaring this his new place of refuge, Demyx smiled before standing and stretching, shouldering his bag once more.

He decided to follow the water for a bit, curious as to where it let out. Moving alongside the river, parallel to its current, Demyx continued walking. The sound of moving water grew stronger and he could hear something else. Wait… was that music?

Speeding up his pace a bit, he followed the river until he noticed another running alongside it, the two eventually merging and continuing as one.

"Two rivers…" he said, a little awed at the sight. He moved forward a few more feet before catching sight of the boy sitting on the rocks near the point of convergence, gently strumming a guitar.

Smile fading a bit as he now had proof of another's knowledge of this place, Demyx took a steadying breath before approaching the river bank opposite of the boy. He was so absorbed in his playing that he didn't notice Demyx's approach, allowing him time to look him over.

Simply dressed, the blonde noticed a bag similar to his own at his feet. His hair was an unusual mix of colors that flashed both gray and blue together in the sunlight. Something about that color and the way it fell across half his face made him seem vaguely familiar…

"Oh! You go to the high school, too, don't you?" Demyx said aloud.

The other boy jumped, a jarring chord disturbing the peaceful air as he lifted his head to glare at Demyx.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" the boy demanded.

Demyx held his hands up in surrender, "I was just walking along the other path back there and decided to see where this led. I didn't know there was a river here! Two of them!"

The boy glared before rising and reaching for his bag.

"Whoa! Where are you going? I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I'm Demyx, by the way," the blonde smiled.

"I only come here to enjoy the peace and quiet, which you have now ruined," the boy said.

"Please, don't go," Demyx begged, "I don't want to kick you out of your spot. I'll leave."

The boy sighed, dropping his bag, "If you promise to be quiet, we can both stay."

Demyx grinned, "Thanks. Ah… sorry, but what's your name? You never said."

"Zexion. My name is Zexion," the boy answered, "and yes, I go to the high school. You do as well, don't you?"

"Yeah," Demyx answered, sitting down on his side of the bank and sliding his backpack off once more. "What were you playing?"

"Nothing in particular," Zexion shrugged, "I just enjoy playing."

Demyx nodded, "You have talent."

"Thank you," Zexion said, fiddling with the knobs of his guitar a bit, slightly embarrassed.

Demyx sighed and leaned back on his elbows, eyes drawn to the sky.

That's how it started. Every day, whether it was a school day or not, the two would find themselves there on opposite banks of the merging rivers, sometimes basking in the silence, sometimes talking about anything and everything, always listening to Zexion's music drifting through the quiet.

Weeks past, and the two started gravitating towards each other when they weren't at their spot, eating lunch together in the school cafeteria or going to a concert or two on the weekends.

Then, months later, Zexion went to school one morning and Demyx did not. He wasn't overly concerned – people did occasionally get sick, after all. He went to their place that afternoon like always, and as he expected Demyx did not appear. But he didn't show up the next day either. Or the next. Or the next.

By now, Zexion was rightfully concerned for his friend. His calls went unanswered and as they were always meeting somewhere, he didn't know where the blonde lived. All he could do was wait.

Two days later, he went to their spot after school, depressed as Demyx hadn't been in school today, either. As he approached his side of the merging rivers, however, his heart leapt into his throat.

"Demyx?" he gasped.

Demyx tried to smile at him, "Hi."

Setting down his things, Zexion stared, "What happened to you?"

"I…" Demyx wasn't sure what to say. Zexion was his only friend, really, and they hadn't lied to each other – well, he hadn't lied, anyway, and he was pretty sure the other teen hadn't either.

"It's complicated," Demyx sighed.

"But – you're hurt!" Zexion said, confused as to why Demyx wasn't immediately telling him what had happened.

And Demyx _was_ hurt – his right eye was still slightly puffy and covered in deep purple and blue bruising. Beneath his shirt, a bigger splotch of ugly reds and blues covered his rib caged underneath a wrapping that made the bruised bones ache less when he inhaled. Both wrists were sore and bruised and his back –

"It's fine," Demyx mumbled, unwilling to look at Zexion.

"Don't do that," Zexion snapped. "Don't lie. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't lie."

Zexion sat down, facing away from Demyx.

"Zex…" Demyx glanced up, biting his lip.

Zexion ignored him, taking out his guitar and mindlessly tuning it.

"…My stepdad is… not a nice person," Demyx sighed, leaning back on his elbows, face tipped towards the sky.

Zexion stopped strumming, listening intently.

"Mom keeps him in line – she's the one who owns the house and has the money so he'd never do anything in front of her to upset her. But when she's not around… He really resents having me living there, taking up space and wasting money," Demyx closed his eyes.

Zexion stared at the ground, unsure of what to do, what to say.

"He really hates the fact that Mom had me with some other guy. I avoid him when I can – I always leave before he wakes up and don't go home until Mom's back from work – even though she's always so tired afterward, since just having her in the house is a kind of buffer," Demyx looked over to Zexion.

"I…" Zexion started.

"He beats me," Demyx said in a rush, sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself. "When I'm careless or make a mistake, he beats me. Usually it's not anywhere visible or it's something I can pass off as an accident but…"

"What happened?" Zexion asked quietly.

"I was stupid. I didn't wait to make sure he wasn't around when I told Mom about you. I wanted her to know I finally had a friend," Demyx said.

Zexion frowned, "How could that…?"

"He overheard and exploded. He won't raise no faggot, goddammit, even if he has to whip me straight," Demyx mimicked, eyes blank.

Zexion's brain completely ignored the fact that Demyx might be gay, instead focusing on, "Whip?"

"He's never done that before. He… tied m-me down, and used his belt… I'm sorry I kept missing our meetings, here, Zex, but the first few days, it hurt really bad to walk," Demyx explained.

"Dem…" Zexion whispered, eyes watering.

"Don't cry. I'm fine," Demyx offered a small smile.

"How can he get away with this?" Zexion asked, angry.

"Mom's visiting her dad. He's really sick, so she's gone to see him for a few days," Demyx explained. "The bruises don't have to stay hidden anymore."

"Why don't you tell your mother?" Zexion asked.

"She loves him," Demyx whispered softly, hugging himself tighter, wincing slightly.

"Demyx…" Zexion had no idea what to do. His friend was so hurt and broken, and there was nothing he could do.

Making up his mind, Zexion stood, slinging his bags back on.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked.

Zexion didn't answer, glancing up and down the river before taking a deep breath and wading in.

Demyx pushed himself to his feet, "Zexion!"

"Just stay there!" Zexion gritted his teeth in the freezing water, walking across. In the center, it came up to waist, forcing him to hoist his guitar case high above his head.

"Zexion…" Demyx gaped, watching his friend wade across the river, which on more than one occasion he had complained as being far too cold to enter.

Zexion climbed up the bank and gently placed his bags on the ground.

"Why did you…?"

"You're coming home with me," Zexion said firmly.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"You're coming home with me," Zexion repeated.

"I can't do that!" Demyx protested.

"Why not? Give me one good reason," Zexion demanded.

"My mom will…"

"Never know you left. She's away, you said. There's no reason to go back to that monster," Zexion reasoned.

"If I don't go home, it'll make him angrier," Demyx whispered.

"Demyx, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. Please, just trust me," Zexion pleaded.

Demyx bit his lip, looking into Zexion's eyes. Slowly, he nodded, "Okay."

"Thank you," Zexion said sincerely, picking up his bags again and grimacing at his wet jeans, grabbing Demyx's hand, "Let's go."

"Now?" Demyx asked, surprised, as Zexion pulled him along.

"Of course. I don't live far away," Zexion said.

Demyx nodded and let Zexion take him to his house, still apprehensive about not going home. He'd go with Zex for a little while, but stay?

They made their way out of the woods, walking along two blocks before Zexion slowed.

"This is it," he said, pointing at the house just up ahead. It was bigger than most houses but not in any way what one could consider a mansion. It was three stories and looked neat, clean.

"Won't your parents mind me just barging into their house?" Demyx asked.

"I invited you, it's not like you're a burglar sneaking in or something," Zexion said. "Besides, my parents are dead."

"What?" Demyx jerked to a stop, shocked.

"They died when I was eight," Zexion said, "in a car accident."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shrugged, "It never came up and it's really not that important. I don't remember them."

"Who raised you, then?" Demyx asked.

"My older brother," Zexion answered.

"So you live here with your brother?" Demyx asked.

"And his boyfriend, yes," Zexion nodded, turning to head up his walk.

"Your brother's gay?" Demyx squeaked.

Zexion turned, raising an eyebrow, "Yes. So am I. Are you coming in or will you stand there all day?"

"You're gay? Why did you never tell me?" Demyx demanded.

Zexion shrugged, "Again, it never came up. Come on."

Demyx shook his head slowly, following.

Zexion opened the door, ushering Demyx in and placing his stuff down, shutting the door behind them.

Demyx looked around at the neat and simple space, "It's nice."

"Thanks," Zexion said. "Saix? You here?" he yelled.

"I will be down in a minute!" Saix yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Thirsty?" Zexion asked, leading Demyx into the kitchen.

Demyx nodded and Zexion pulled a pair of sodas out of the fridge, gesturing Demyx to sit, joining him at the table.

Just as Demyx was taking a drink, a tall man walked in. He was adjusting a tie around his neck, wearing a crisp suit. He had blue hair a lighter shade than Zexion's and a large, x-shaped scar over his face.

Saix raised an eyebrow, "And who is this?"

"This is Demyx," Zexion said. "Dem, this is my brother, Saix."

Demyx smiled hesitantly, "Hi."

Saix nodded to him before turning to his brother, "Was there anything you needed? I have a client dinner tonight and Reno is on call, so you may be on your own for a while."

"That's fine," Zexion shrugged.

Saix nodded just as a lanky redhead walked in, dress shirt hanging open, hands in his pockets, long, red ponytail trailing down his back.

"Oooh, is this him, Zexy?" Reno grinned at Demyx.

Zexion sighed, "Reno, Demyx. Demyx, Reno."

"Um. Hi," Demyx said.

"Damn, he's gorgeous, yo. Great taste, little bro," Reno smirked, sauntering over to Saix and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Saix frowned, "Behave."

"Always," Reno grinned cheekily.

Saix sighed, but made no move to get out of Reno's hold.

Demyx stared awkwardly at the table.

Zexion glanced at him, then to his brother, internally debating. Making up his mind, he spoke, "Saix, I need your help."

Saix raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

"Demyx's stepfather beats him," Zexion said softly.

Demyx's head snapped up, "Zexion!"

Reno's eyes sharpened and he let go of Saix, "And how long has this been going on, Demyx?"

"It's not-"

"Since he's been in his life, but it got really bad because his mom's out of town," Zexion explained.

"Zexion, please," Demyx begged.

"I'm helping you," Zexion protested, "Saix is a lawyer, Reno's a cop."

Demyx paled, staring up at Reno.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, yo," Reno said, dragging a chair out and sitting down.

"You don't understand, he'll just-" Demyx cut off.

"Hurt you worse if we charge him?" Reno asked quietly.

Demyx looked away.

"What makes you think we'd let you go back to that environment?" Saix asked.

"What?" Demyx asked, looking at them all in turn.

"You're eighteen, yes?" Saix asked.

Demyx nodded.

"Then legally you no longer have to live there. You'll move in here or go whenever you want. Reno will charge him and I'll defend you in court; he'll go away," Saix explained.

"What about Mom?" Demyx asked.

"Does he hurt her, too, yo?" Reno asked.

Demyx shook his head, "He can't. She has the money and owns the house."

Reno nodded but Saix looked at him curiously.

"Why does she stay with him if he hurts you?" Saix asked.

Demyx glanced at Zexion, but it was Reno who spoke, "She doesn't know, yo."

"What?" Saix asked

Reno turned to his lover, "Demyx never told her. Scared she'll side with the monster, yo."

He turned back to Demyx, "She won't, yo."

"How do you know?" Demyx whispered.

"My mom didn't," Reno said simply.

Demyx's head jerked up.

Saix moved to place a hand on Reno's shoulder, speaking to Demyx, "Do you need a doctor?"

"No," Demyx said.

"Yes," Zexion said over him.

""For the case, it's probably best you get checked out and everything documented," Saix said carefully.

"I…" Demyx looked helplessly at Zexion.

Zexion reached over and took his hand, "Don't worry, it'll be okay now."

Reno nodded, "Right, I'll call Rude and he'll get the case started. I'll get you an appointment, too, yo."

Saix nodded, "I'll cancel my dinner and begin as well. We need to make sure that man doesn't come anywhere near him."

"Restraining order, yo," Reno said.

Saix nodded, "I'll send Rude the paperwork."

"This is happening so fast! I don't even have any money to pay you," Demyx said.

"Don't be silly, you're my brother's friend," Saix said.

Reno stood and smirked, "Boyfriend, yo."

"What?" Demyx asked, confused.

Reno just winked at him before soundly kissing Saix.

Pulling back, he smiled and cupped his face, "I'll be back in a bit, lovely."

Saix smiled back and kissed him once more before Reno left the room with a wave, pulling out his cell phone.

"I have calls of my own to make. We'll leave for the hospital as soon as Reno's arranged it," Saix said.

Zexion nodded, "Thank you, Saix."

Saix nodded and left the room as well.

Zexion turned to Demyx and smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Demyx said, a bit still in shock.

"Do you know where you want to go?" Zexion asked carefully.

"I don't know. I guess… Mom'll probably want to stay with Grandpa. And I… I don't know. I don't know how to tell her, how to act," Demyx said.

"I'll help you. We'll all help you," Zexion said gently.

Demyx squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Zexion."

"You're welcome, Dem," Zexion said, squeezing back.

"Zexion, Demyx, let's go!" Saix called.

The pair stood and headed for the door but Demyx pulled Zexion back. Before he could say anything, Demyx quickly kissed him, blushing and walking out of the room.

Zexion lifted a hand to his mouth, gently touching his lips. He smiled softly and followed.


End file.
